


Cobalt blue would suit you

by Dunloth



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, kakameievent2019, tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/Dunloth
Summary: One moment of peace. A promising future.





	Cobalt blue would suit you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohayohimawari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/gifts).



> Written for KakaMei Event 2019 in Tumblr.

It’s not another one of the demanding kage summit meetings. It’s a festival at the end of a long day, scheduled to ease the situation and improve negotiations. The mood is lighter. The soft glow of the lanterns gives the night a dreamy quality. A pleasant fresh breeze soothes the skin. Kakashi and Mei walk to a wooden veranda and stop there, waiting for the fireworks. 

Kakashi looks younger in his blue-grey yukata. An unassuming color that doesn’t bring out his light skin and hair.

“Cobalt blue would suit you, I think,” Mei says, with her customary half-closed eyes and slanted smile.

“Well, I look a bit ghostly in intense colors. I’m too pale.” They laugh at his reply. “On the other hand, you are stunning tonight,” he says in exchange, getting a thank you smile.

And she is. Her vibrant red hair and green eyes contrast with the dark green yukata. She looks royal. But she always does. Kakashi has admired her beauty for a long time. Looking so delicate, and being so deadly strong underneath.

Before Kakashi first met Mei her smug expression made him think of her as arrogant, fully aware of her own power and the weakness of the people around. But now he has seen her kindness firsthand, her compassion. Her wish to use her power to make the world a better place.

No, Kakashi doesn’t think she's arrogant anymore.

Some steps behind them, Chojuro and Shikamaru exchange a look. They both noticed the way Mei and Kakashi interact, the way they look at each other. It’s so subtle, but it's there anyway. 

“This will be troublesome,” Shikamaru mutters, but he smiles. It was time Kakashi had something nice coming his way for a change.

Chojuro returns a shy smile. “Let’s just hope they get along and don’t start a war.”

When the fireworks start Kakashi and Mei get slightly closer, lost in the wonder of the moment.

 


End file.
